DANCE! Ojamajo
DANCE! Ojamajo is the opening for Ojamajo Doremi Dokkān!. Lyrics ♪ Otome no jinsei appare appare appare appare Gatten da (Soiya'!) Hyaku ten man ten kuhrara kuhrara kuhrara kuhrara EVEREST (Aiya'!) Muttsu no dokidoki HEART ga houkago machikirenai yo "Randoseru shotta" "CHOCO PAFE tanomo'" Naisho no sora he (Let's go!) Ojamajo toujou Dokka-n! Goran asobe yo mahou no POWER Ojamajo henshin Dokka-n! Oide nakutcha saasa, minna de Hachamecha DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! Odoro! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! Kororin Dokka-n!! Niji iro tonbi no nonki na nonki na nonki na nonki na Kuchibue ga (Yoisho!) Ano ko no yume ni ha uhrara uhrara uhrara uhrara Koi no uta (Korasho!) Hachimaki guruguru maite nori maki uzu maki kanpyo maki "Kyuushoku sunda" "Omekashi choi na" Tobidasou wasshoi (Fire!) Ojamajo toujou Dokka-n! Goran asobe yo tomodachi da mon Ojamajo henshin Dokka-n! Yotte rasshare wanko mo, nyanko mo DORESU no TANCE! TANCE! TANCE! TANCE! dekai! TANCE! TANCE! TANCE! TANCE! demo ne Oshare ha Ojamajo toujou Dokka-n! Goran asobe yo mahou no POWER Ojamajo henshin Dokka-n! Oide nakutcha saasa, minna de Hachamecha DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! Odoro! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! Ojamajo toujou Dokka-n! Goran asobe yo PINCHI ni PANCHI Ojamajo henshin Dokka-n! Yotte rasshare Fa So Ra Si, dore yo? Nantettatte DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! Tsukamo! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! DANCE! GET YOU Dokka-n!! |-| Kanji= ♪ 乙女のジンセイ　アッパレ　アッパレ　アッパレ　アッパレ ガッテンダ（ャCヤッ！） １００点満点　クーララ　クーララ　クーララ　クーララ エベレスト（アイヤッ！） ６つのドキドキハートが　放課後待ちきれないよ ランドセルしょった チョコパフェたのもっ ナイショの空へ（レッツゴー！） おジャ魔女登場　ドッカーン！ ごらんあそべよ　魔法のパワー おジャ魔女変身　ドッカーン！ おいでなくっちゃ　さあさ、みんなで ハチャメチャＤＡＮＣＥ！　ＤＡＮＣＥ！　ＤＡＮＣＥ！　ＤＡＮＣＥ！　おどろ！ ＤＡＮＣＥ！　ＤＡＮＣＥ！　ＤＡＮＣＥ！　ＤＡＮＣＥ！　コロリン ドッカーン!! 虹色とんびの　のんきな　のんきな　のんきな　のんきな 口笛が（ヨイショ！） あのコの夢には　ウーララ　ウーララ　ウーララ　ウーララ 恋のうた（コラショ！） ハチマキぐるぐる巻いて　のり巻うず巻かんぴょ巻 給食すんだ おめかしチョイナ 飛び出そうワッショイ（ファイヤー！） おジャ魔女登場　ドッカーン！ ごらんあそべよ　友達だもん おジャ魔女変身　ドッカーン！ よってらっしゃれ　わんこも、にゃんこも ドレスのＴＡＮＣＥ！　ＴＡＮＣＥ！　ＴＡＮＣＥ！　ＴＡＮＣＥ！　デカい！ ＴＡＮＣＥ！　ＴＡＮＣＥ！　ＴＡＮＣＥ！　ＴＡＮＣＥ！　でもネ オシャレは おジャ魔女登場　ドッカーン！ ごらんあそべよ　魔法のパワー おジャ魔女変身　ドッカーン！ おいでなくっちゃ　さあさ、みんなで ハチャメチャＤＡＮＣＥ！　ＤＡＮＣＥ！　ＤＡＮＣＥ！　ＤＡＮＣＥ！　おどろ！ ＤＡＮＣＥ！　ＤＡＮＣＥ！　ＤＡＮＣＥ！　ＤＡＮＣＥ！ おジャ魔女登場　ドッカーン！ ごらんあそべよ　ピンチにパンチ おジャ魔女変身　ドッカーン！ よってらっしゃれ　ファャ宴V、どれよ？ なんてったってＣＨＡＮＣＥ！　ＣＨＡＮＣＥ！　ＣＨＡＮＣＥ！　ＣＨＡＮＣＥ！　つかも！ ＣＨＡＮＣＥ！　ＣＨＡＮＣＥ！　ＣＨＡＮＣＥ！　ＣＨＡＮＣＥ！　ゲッチュ ドッカーン!! |-| English= ♪ The life of a girl is, amazing amazing amazing amazing That's how we feel (So yeah!) Hundred points, full marks, So cool So cool So cool So cool Just like Everest (Ah yeah!) Six beating hearts can't wait for the final school bell Shouldering our backpacks, we beg for chocolate parfaits towards the secret sky. (Let's go!) Ojamajos are here, Dokka-n! Look and play with our magic power. Ojamajo transform, Dokka-n! Why don't you all come and join us? Messin' around Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance! Let's dance! Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance! It's easy, Dokka-n!! Rainbow color kite's easy easy easy easy whistles (Here goes!) are love songs bright bright bright bright for her dream. (We go!) We'll coil bands around our heads, nori maki*1, swirl, and kanpyou maki.*2 "School lunch is over." "Put on a little better dress." Let's jump out dashingly. (Fire!) Ojamajos are here, Dokka-n! Look and play, 'cause we are friends. Ojamajos transform, Dokka-n! Come and join us, Even dogs or cats. Dresses' Chest! Chest! Chest! Chest! Large! Chest! Chest! Chest! Chest! But dressing up is, Ojamajos are here, Dokka-n! Look and play with the magic power. Ojamajo transform, Dokka-n! Why don't you all come and join us? Messin' around Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance! Let's dance! Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance! Ojamajos are here, Dokka-n! Look and play while you punch through your pinch. Ojamajos transform, Dokka-n! Come and join us, Fa So La Ti, which would you like? And yet with Chance! Chance! Chance! Chance! Let's get them! Chance! Chance! Chance! Chance! Get you, Dokka-n!! }} Videos Category:Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Opening Themes